The goal of the 2004 Keystone Structural Genomics Meeting is to provide a venue for discussion of progress, technical advances, and challenges in the field. Keynote and invited speakers are all thought leaders in the areas of Bioinformatics/Target Selection, Protein Expression/Purification, Sample Preparation, X-ray Crystallography, Solution NMR Spectroscopy, Electron and Light Microscopy, Mass Spectrometry, Data Analysis, Functional Annotation, and Structure-Based Drug Discovery. Keynote and Regular Sessions cover the following topics: * Selection of targets that both increase our knowledge of protein structure and enhance biomedical research. * High-throughput sample preparation for solution NMR spectroscopy and X-ray crystallography. * Automated data reduction, structure determination, refinement, and data deposition. * Approaches to functional annotation of new protein structures. * The impact of high-throughput structural studies of protein-ligand complexes in drug discovery. Four Poster Sessions provide ample opportunity for presentations of work by conferees, particularly Younger Scientists. Four additional afternoon workshops include: (1) Graduate Student/Postdoctoral presentations selected from Poster Abstracts. (2) Presentations from representatives of foreign and domestic agencies funding structural genomics initiatives. (3) Progress Reports from Structural Genomics Centers in the United States. (4) Progress Reports from Structural Genomics Centers in Canada, South America, Europe, and Asia. This meeting includes significant participation from industrial speakers, and is expected to attract large numbers of scientists from both academe and industry. Systematic efforts have been made to include Female, Minority, and Physically Challenged Speakers. Finally, this meeting is being held in conjunction with the 2004 Keystone Structural Biology Meeting, and features three joint sessions (including the Keynote).